Halloween III
by Christan Gay
Summary: What is soon to come for Michael Myers and the Myers family.


Halloween2

"Sometimes when you fight you have to fight like it's your last". Laurie and Annie were dashing through the woods. They were running from Michael Myers. Laurie still doesn't know that she is Michael's younger sister. Annie fell in a ditch full of blood. "Annie!" Laurie yelled. Laurie got down and grabbed Annie's hand. "Come on" Laurie said. She tried to pull Annie out of the ditch but the blood was too slippery. Michael was getting closer and closer. Laurie pulled harder and harder. Michael wasn't carrying his normal knife, he had an axe. Laurie could see him getting closer. Annie was done for it. Michael reached them and Laurie stood up. "What the hell do you want?" Laurie franticly asked. Tears started streaming from Annie's eyes. Michael raised the axe and stabbed it into the back of Annie. "No!!" Laurie screamed.

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Visions

After the attacks last year, Laurie moved in with Annie and Sheriff Brackett. Every night she would have a terrible nightmare and would scream. Waking up both Annie and Sheriff Brackett. Saturday morning Laurie woke up and brushed her teeth. Annie walked into Laurie's room and sat on her bed. "Morning babe" Annie said. Laurie smiled with a tear in her eye. "I had the woods dream again" Laurie said. Annie got up and hugged Laurie. "It's going to be okay" Annie said. Annie took Laurie's hand and they walked downstairs. "You hungry?" Annie asked. Laurie shook her head no. "You need to eat something before you go to the therapist office okay." Annie said. "Alright" Laurie replied "I'll stop by Burger king on the way" Laurie went back upstairs and got into the shower. While she was in the shower she had a flashback of the murders last year. Laurie began to scream and Annie rushed upstairs. "Laurie!" Annie yelled. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed Laurie. "Open your eyes babe!" Annie whispered. Laurie came back to reality and she began to cry more. "Its okay" Annie said "You killed him" After that Laurie got dressed and went to her car and drove to the therapist office. "Okay Laurie" the therapist said "How is everything going" Laurie looked at the therapist in her face and said "How do you think?" The therapist opened her notebook. "Please Laurie tell me what has been happening lately" She said as calmly as she could. "Well this morning Annie had to come into the bathroom while I was naked and comfort me" Laurie explained "When I look at her I feel as though this shit was my fault!" Laurie looked at the wall and saw a drawing of a white paradise land. "Laurie" the therapist said "None of this was your fault I swear" Laurie's face turned red. "Laurie there is something you should know" the therapist said. "What?" Laurie asked the therapist grabbed this book that had Michael's face on it. "What the hell is this for?" Laurie exclaimed. The therapist opened the book and showed Laurie a picture of her. "Read the caption" the therapist said. Laurie read the caption in her head. The caption said "Angel Myers also known as Laurie Strode. Michael's baby sister" Laurie began to panic. She got hot and sweaty. "Laurie Breathe" the therapist yelled. Laurie's eyes went in the back of her head and she started having a seizure. Thoughts raced through her head. She saw herself in a glass casket dead. A woman wearing a white long dress holding a baby. The baby was Laurie. She saw a bloody knife and her old house in Haddonfield. The therapist grabbed Laurie and slapped her in the face several times. "Laurie!" the therapist yelled "Snap out of it!" Laurie's eyes came back to normal and the seizure stopped. She fell on her hands and knees. "I have to go home" Laurie said. "Is Annie home?" the therapist asked. Laurie looked at her. "I mean home in Haddonfield" Laurie said. The therapist shook her head. "No!" she yelled. Laurie stood up and grabbed her jacket. The therapist grabbed Laurie's arm. Laurie pushed the therapist to the ground. "Back the hell off" Laurie said. She went to her car and drove to the Haddonfield boarder. "Come on Laurie" she whispered to herself. Laurie continued driving. She arrived at the old house and got out. Laurie walked into the yard and felt a rush of eagerness. She walked onto the porch and began to feel Michael stab her. Laurie started running back to her car. "Damn" Laurie whispered. She pressed on the gas and drove to Annie's. Laurie ran into the house. "Laurie stop!" Annie yelled. Laurie stooped. "What the fuck do you want?" Laurie yelled. Annie looked shocked. She didn't believe that Laurie said that to her. "What happened?" Annie asked. Laurie threw her backpack down and pulled out the book. "Did you know about this Shit?" Laurie yelled. Annie opened the book and saw the picture of Laurie. "Oh my goodness" Annie said. Laurie ran upstairs and slammed her door. She sat on her bed and cried nonstop. Annie went in the living room and sat on the couch and cried.

Chapter 2: The murders begin.

The next morning was Halloween eve. Laurie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "He is dead." Laurie whispered. She walked back into her room and picked up her Nike bag. Meanwhile Annie was downstairs eating her cereal. Laurie walked downstairs and Annie looked away. "Good morning Annie" Laurie said. Annie ignored her. "Annie don't ignore ME!" Laurie yelled. "What do you want?" Annie calmly asked. Laurie walked outside and got in her car. Michael was in Haddonfield roaming the lonely streets. One of Laurie's old friends Ashlyn was in her house with her boyfriend Chase. They were making out in her bed. Ashlyn heard a noise downstairs. "Chase stop" Ashlyn said "I heard something" Chase got off of Ashlyn. "Go check" She said. Chase looked down and said "I'm not going down there. I have a boner". Ashlyn pointed to the door. Chase walked out the door and walked into the hallway. He turned around and Michael swung his chopper knife. The knife slit Chase's throat and he fell on the ground. Blood spilled out everywhere. "Chase!" Ashlyn yelled. She got up and opened the door. Michael was standing there holding the knife. "Shit" She said. Ashlyn turned around but before she could run Michael grabbed her hair and pulled her back. He stabbed her in the back constantly. Ashlyn fell on the bed. "Help!" She screamed. Michael grabbed the back of Ashlyn's head and stabbed her in the face. Blood was all over the floor and bed. Laurie was on the edge of a cliff drinking a bottle of tequila. Her cell phone vibrated. It was Annie. Laurie stood up and threw the tequila bottle over the cliff. By the time Laurie got back home it was dark outside. She went into the house and saw Annie sitting on the stairs. "Annie" Laurie said. Annie looked up and had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Laurie asked. Annie stood up and walked upstairs. "What's wrong" Laurie yelled. Sheriff Brackett walked into the back door. Laurie grabbed the broom. When sheriff Brackett walked in the hall, Laurie smacked him with the broom. "Laurie!" he yelled "It's just me!" Annie ran down the steps and pulled the broom away from Laurie. Instantly Laurie fell on her back and her eyes went in the back of her head. She saw herself stabbing Annie in the chest with a kitchen knife. "AH!!" Laurie screamed. Annie got on the ground and shook Laurie's body. "Wake up Laurie!" Annie yelled. Laurie came back and she grabbed Annie's arm. "ANNIE!" she yelled. Laurie hugged her and cried. Sheriff Brackett went to his room. Laurie went to bed in tears. "How could I do this to them" she thought "All of this is my fault" Laurie went to sleep knowing that tomorrow there will be hell to pay.

Chapter 3: Halloween

Laurie woke up and looked at her playgirl calendar. She saw that today was Halloween. "Bring it Michael" she said to herself. Laurie walked into the hallway and saw Annie hanging up streamers and wallpaper for the Halloween party. "Annie what's going on out here" Laurie asked. "Halloween party" Annie replied. Laurie started to have stronger flashbacks. She felt Michael choking her. Laurie bent over and was choking. She started backing up and fell over the banister. Annie was on the ladder and she fell off. Sheriff Brackett ran out and called 911. The ambulance came and took them to the hospital. While the doctors were patching up Laurie she began to panic and scream. "Laurie calm down" the doctor said. Laurie started shaking and screaming more. She almost fell off of the emergency bed. Annie was sleep in the room next door to Laurie. Later that night it started raining and storming. Laurie awoke and walked into the hallway. She went into Annie's room. "Annie are you okay?" Laurie whispered. Annie wasn't in her bed. "Annie" Laurie said. She went back into the hallway and walked to the bathroom. When Laurie went inside she saw blood everywhere. "Annie!"Laurie screamed. She opened the stall door and Annie's dead body was on the floor. Laurie screamed and ran out of the bathroom. When she got into the hallway she saw Michael standing there. "No..." she yelled. Laurie dashed the opposite direction. She got to the receptionist office and saw Sheriff Brackett on the ground bloody but he wasn't dead. "Help!" Laurie screamed. She ran to the back exit and kicked the door wide open. It was raining even harder than normal. Michael followed her but before he got to her he grabbed an axe. Laurie made her way to the roof of the hospital. Michael got on the roof. There was nowhere for Laurie to go so she decided to start fighting back. Laurie heard a car pulling up to the hospital. She looked over the ledge and saw Dr. Samuel Loomis. "Help!" Laurie yelled. Samuel saw Laurie. Instantly Michael grabbed Laurie's hair and pulled her back. Samuel quickly ran to the back and climbed up to the roof. When he got up there he saw Michael on top of Laurie. Samuel pulled out his gun and shot Michael in the back. Laurie screamed very loudly. Michael fell on his back and Laurie stood up. Her face was bleeding from several punches to the face from Michael. She grabbed the axe and stood over him. "Time to die Motherfucker!" Laurie yelled. She raised the axe and brutally stabbed him in the head several times. She got back up and walked to Samuel. "It's over" she said. 3 years later Laurie was in a large room folding her clothes and she turned around. Standing there was a woman dressed in a white ball gown. "Hello my child" The woman said "Are you ready to come home.

The End


End file.
